With the rapid development of society, people's activity space becomes bigger and bigger. The ensuing question is, when a person lives in an unknown area, because the user does not know the map environment in the location, lots of obstacles are generated. Aiming at such requirements, the navigation system came into being, and this kind of devices can help people quickly find out their places and plan the travel route.
But the existing navigation system has the following disadvantages:
on the one hand, the navigation result is based on offline local calculation and is restricted by the computation and storage capability of the terminal, and the local map data is relatively simple, and it is difficult to modify the map data. Therefore a lot of useful information generated in the actual use happen to be wasted. However, the map community based on location information sharing in the current network is facing the problem that information source is limited and it has to rely on artificial compilation ways to update the map data.
On the other hand, the map data is not updated in real time and cannot dynamically deal with special circumstances of the actual map location. First, the automation degree of the map data compilation process in the existing system is relatively low. For a relatively large area, such as a city, the data compilation workload is huge, and its update cycle may be several years. Modern urbanization, however, is rapid, and new road landmarks are emerging, and existing roads and landmarks are also changing. Therefore, because the current map information cannot be recognized, the destination location cannot be found, or even the planning route is unrealistic, the existing systems are often unable to meet the user needs. Secondly, due to the static map data model construction, the design of the existing systems does not take into account the actual road conditions, such as sudden congestion, temporary traffic control, or new implemented road traffic regulations and so on, thereby resulting in reduced usability of the existing systems.